


Cover Art for 'Chameleon' by VelvetMace

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art is for Velvet_Mace's 'Chameleon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Chameleon' by VelvetMace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/gifts), [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chameleon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41539) by VelvetMace. 



> This cover art is for Velvet_Mace's 'Chameleon'. As she never put it up on Ao3 you'll have to go to her Lj to read it. But believe me, it's well worth the time.
> 
> It is also dedicated to Hisstah since it was talking to her about 'Chameleon' that put me on the path to making this.


End file.
